Dranzer es un reno de Santa, Kai!
by Kaei Kon
Summary: [oneshot]Rei investigando por la red descubre que Dranzer es un reno de Santa y quiere disfrazar a Kai como tal a razón de una fiesta que tendrán en la mansión Hiwatari, además de que el chino adquiere un par de peludos regalos de navidad KaixRei
1. Chapter 1

Hola! heme aquí con un nuevo fic, es secuela de un fic navideño que hice el año pasado llamado "Y tú como celebras" pero hay muy poco de él aquí, así que si no lo leíste no problem! si le enteindes jajajaja

**Disclaimer:** © Aoki Takao · BB3Project · TV Tokyo

**Pairings: **KaixRei TyxMax BryxTala

**Rated: **T pero si lo encuentran muy fuerte me avisan y le cambio

**Summary: **Secuela de "Y tú como celebras" Rei investigando por la Rei descubre que Dranzer es un reno de Santa y quiere disfrazar a Kai como tal a razón de una fiesta que tendrán en la mansión Hiwatari, además de que el chino adquiere un par de peludos regalos de navidad KaixRei

* * *

¡Dranzer es un reno de Santa, Kai!

* * *

Cap 1: La fiesta

Hacía un año que Rei había empezado a celebrar la navidad, técnicamente esta era su segunda navidad con todo el espíritu navideño, con regalos y todo lo que la época significaba aunque el pobre tenía todas las costumbres revueltas, las japonesas, las chinas y las estadounidenses estaban arremolinadas en su cabeza, lo malo es que no se encontraba ni en Japón, ni en china y mucho menos en estados unidos ¡estaba en Rusia! Y claro Rei queriendo impresionar a todos en la mansión Hiwatari se dio a la tarea de buscar todo acerca de estas costumbres. De todos modos la navidad como tal era un concepto nuevo para los Hiwatari también. Sí, tenían su tradicional cena el 7 de Enero, pero ni Kai, ni el mismo Voltaire practicaban ninguna de las costumbres ortodoxas que la mayoría de los rusos practicaban.

Rei tenía la cabeza tan saturada de información por parte de la web que apenas si retenía en su cabeza lo que en la cena se servía, al menos eso no lo aprendió de la computadora, los cocineros endémicos de la mansión Hiwatari se ofrecieron amablemente a enseñarle, y Rei ansioso de aprender y de darle una buena impresión al abuelo de Kai se había ofrecido para preparar la cena "tradicional" y tal vez una que otra cosita de sus propias costumbres.

Rei dirigió su vista una vez más hacia el pedazo de papel que era el "menú" para la cena, estaba escrito con su puño y letra y rezaba más o menos de este modo:

1) sopa de seta con **zaprashka**; esto se substituye a menudo por la sopa del **sauerkraut** (aunque que importa no sé que significa ninguna de las dos)

2) pan de centeno o **pagach**

3) Ajo rallado (oh cielos!)

4) Un tarro de miel (aunque esto queda descartado pues es parte de una tradición que Kai y su abuelo no llevan a cabo...)

5) Estofado de Bacalao (vaya esto suena más normal)

6) Albaricoques, naranjas, higos y dátiles frescos (averiguar que demonios es un albaricoque)

7) Nueces

8) Habas de riñón (que tienen que cocinarse todo el día) sazonadas con las patatas ralladas, las porciones de ajo, sal y pimienta

9) Guisantes

10) Patatas de perejil (patatas nuevas hervidas con perejil y margarina)

11) **Bobal'ki** (galletas pequeñas combinadas con el sauerkraut o la semilla de amapola con la miel, parece que si necesitaré miel y me parece que ya he cocinado algo con ese sauerkraut)

12) Vino tinto

Vaya que si Rei se había metido en un gran, gran problema! Además tenía que estar pendiente de todos los adornos que la mansión Hiwatari por primera vez iba a colocar. Tampoco es que hubiera muchos decoradores que estuvieran dispuestos a tratar con el gran Voltaire Hiwatari y a Kai simplemente parecía darle igual si la casa se adornaba o no, así que Rei se auto-nombró el responsable de la navidad Hiwatari. Lo cual le estaba causando más problemas de los que en un principio había pensado.

Ese año tanto Tyson como Max irían a visitarles el día 23 y 24 de Diciembre para pasar la navidad con ellos, en realidad en Japón la fiesta tampoco era lo significativa que era en occidente, incluso en EU la que Max celebraba con sus padres era el día de gracias (thanks given day) así que era una fecha para pasar todos juntos.

La fiesta que tenían planeada los chicos era algo conmemorativo y divertido, y el "ocurrente" de Tyson opinó que deberían disfrazarse muy navideños, así que Rei a parte de buscar lo de la cena navideña también se dedicaba a ver disfraces del tan nombrado "Santa" copió un texto en inglés y lo pegó en el procesador de texto, lástima que desconocía que Kai trabajaba con sus estrategias de Dranzer en la computadora, así que por supuesto tampoco reparó en que el corrector de ortografía había corregido algunas palabras...

Su vista se dirigió a lo que había pegado y traducido al ruso en el procesador y

Leyó.- _Santa Claus, Kris Cringle, o Papá Noel es una tradición que probablemente se remonta a un sacerdote sueco..._ leyó sin mucho interés hasta que su vista se abrió enormemente al leer los nombres de los renos de este simpático personaje.

_Realmente los nombres no "significan" nada Sus nombres se hicieron poéticamente para referirse cuan especiales eran. En general puedes mirar sus nombres de la siguiente manera:_

_Dasher, Cometa, Cupido: nombres que implican velocidad rapidez y ligereza "cupido" tiene alas _

_Dranzer, Prancer, Vixen: nombres que implican gracia y agilidad un "vixen" es la hembra del zorro. _

_Donner y Blitzen: Originalmente "Dunder y Blixem" palabras alemanas para "trueno y rayo" nombres que implican poder y fuerza. _

_Así sus nombres fueron dados para implicarles como eran los renos, volando a través de la noche: poderosos, rápidos y ágiles._

Rei leyó dos veces el texto esperando no haber leído mal ¿Dranzer?. ¿Dranzer era el nombre de un reno de Santa?. ¡Genial!. Ya tenía que cómo iba a disfrazar a Kai!

En ese momento el joven e incauto peliazul entraba a la alcoba que compartían. Ahora estaba más alto. Y Rei cada vez lo amaba más, y claro, no podía decirse lo contrario del soviético, también sentía algo cada vez más fuerte por el joven tigre, y en esta fecha especial era obvio que estos sentimientos se incrementasen.

Kai había salido a comprar varios artículos de navidad, entre ellos el obsequio de Rei y también unas cuantas chucherías para sus amigos. Se notaba el frío de afuera por lo rosáceas que estaban sus mejillas llevaba puesta la bufanda con el Dranzer que Rei le había bordado para la navidad pasada. El pelinegro se levantó del computador y miró a Kai de una extraña manera, lo que le hizo sospechar de que su tigre estaba tramando algo que seguramente no le gustaría mucho. Con su dedo índice tocó al Dranzer bordado y luego a Kai.

- ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez?

- Dranzer

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- ¡Es un reno!. ¡Dranzer es un reno de Santa, Kai!

- ¿Qué!

- Eso dice la página que leí, así que en honor a eso creo que te vas a disfrazar de reno para la fiesta que los chicos y yo estamos organizando

- ¿Qué! –repitió aún más alterado- ¡De ninguna manera!. ¡No pienso ponerme nada ridículo!. ¡Esta fue idea suya, así que hagan el ridículo de ustedes mismos a mí déjenme fuera del asunto!

- Oh, vamos Kai ¡quedaste en que ibas a cooperar! –y puso una cara bastante traviesa mientras se acercaba lentamente al ruso pegando su cuerpo al del soviético y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del ruso- te verás extremadamente lindo y yo me disfrazaré de lo que tú mas quieras- dijo en un ronroneo con los ojos a medio abrir y prácticamente sobre la boca del ruso-

- Hn. –pero Kai no iba a caer tan fácil en los encantos del minino-

- Por favor...-y comenzó a ronronear pegando más su cuerpo mientras sus manos cambiaban de posición y viajaban por el bien formado pecho de Kai quién se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse un solo centímetro-

- No lo conseguirás esta vez Rei

- Miau... –expresó ya mordiendo la punta de la nariz del ruso, en verdad que a Kai le estaba costando trabajo resistirse, y más cuando ya sentía las manos de Rei adentrándose lentamente en su ropa, Rei presionó su cuerpo contra el de Kai y este terminó por tomarle la cintura y besarle apasionadamente. Rei mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Kai quién le dejó pasar dentro de su boca donde Rei exploró a su gusto.- cuando la situación comenzó a perderse de control Rei preguntó una vez más -¿me dejarás Kai? –pero el ruso ya estaba en otros pensamientos...

- Da... –dijo sin siquiera saberlo¡oh! Cuanto se arrepentiría después, pero por ahora lo que le importaba era la repentina risa de Rei mientras el tigre lo conducía a la enorme cama donde lo recostó para subirse sobre él y continuar con su tarea...

Rei prácticamente arrojó a Kai a la enorme cama de la habitación, tenía pensado terminar lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo tenía que retribuir de algún modo la falta de conciencia que en esos momentos invadía a Kai, es decir, sí, el era tierno, considerado, amable; pero muy en el fondo también era un pequeño tigre manipulador, oh... y cómo le gustaba hacer que Kai hiciera lo que él quisiera, sabía exactamente que puntos tocar para hacer que el ruso fuera suyo; y como tal, Rei tenía completo control de su voluntad... "_si tan solo no lo amase tanto_" pensó el chino riéndose de su pequeño y malicioso pensamiento, después de todo ¿qué no haría alguien con la voluntad de este Hiwatari a su merced? Pero Rei estaba completamente perdido de enamorado por el chico, así que sus pequeños juegos manipuladores se encaminaban a cosas banales, y siempre, siempre le retribuía sus jueguitos de uno u otro modo.- ya fuera estando solo acompañándole en silencio, demostrándole lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba con tranquilas sesiones de caricias, besos y palabras o como ahora... con una intensa y deliciosa sesión de sexo.

Kai estaba completamente tendido sobre la cama mientras Rei sobre él ronroneaba suavemente cerca de su abdomen mientras que con sus manos y colmillos se deshacía de la estorbosa prenda –nombrada- pantalón de Kai. El ruso levantó un poco su cadera para que Rei pudiera bajar lo suficiente la prenda. Cuando tuvo el grandioso miembro de Kai frente a sí sonrió grandemente, así que sin esperar más introdujo en su boca aquello, escuchando un suspiro de satisfacción por parte de su fénix. Se entretuvo un rato mientras la presión de los puños de Kai sobre las sábanas se hacía más presente. El peliazul estaba completamente perdido en esa sensación agradable y húmeda alrededor de su miembro; y solo era capaz de disfrutarlo por una razón, y esta poseía hermoso y largo cabello negro combinando perfectamente con u par de ojos dorados; solo por eso y nada más que eso es que Kai se dejaba llevar, sólo con él tenía la seguridad y confianza de perderse así, solo con él, solo con Rei.

Kai sitió los primero espasmos del orgasmo alcanzarle, así que comenzó a resollar más rápido gimiendo con mayor fuerza y llevando una de sus manos al negro cabello de Rei y consecuentemente a gritar su nombre.

- ¡Rei¡Re-Re-Rei!... ¡Ya!

- ¡Khmf! –exclamó causando una deliciosa reverberación en su garganta lo que le hizo a Kai arquear su espalda completamente extasiado

- ¡YA!

El pelinegro sonrió ante la desesperación de su ruso. Así que aumentó su succión para que Kai pudiera liberase. No tardó mucho en sentir la otra mano del ruso enredarse fuertemente en su cabello y conjunto a ello la cálida semilla de Kai invadir su boca.

Después de un par de minutos Kai recuperó su aliento y su cordura.- tomó a Rei por los hombros y lo acercó para hacerlo recostar sobre sí.- besándole primeramente con calma, pero tan pronto el chino comenzó a danzar y frotarse desesperadamente contra su pelvis, pues este aún seguía excitado, el beso aumentó de intensidad. Con algo de dificultad Kai comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de Rei, no tardó mucho pues sus uñas pronto viajaban por la espalda de Rei dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso, y causando que el joven tigre retuviera el aire mientras su piel se erizaba de placer.

Kai había arrojado lejos lo que cubría el torso de Rei y le acariciaba su bien formado pecho.- a pesar de que Rei era un tanto delgado también poseía los músculos bastante firmes y marcaban estéticamente en su joven cuerpo, lo cual no era raro, aún entrenaban juntos, era obvio que Rei también ostentara un bien formado cuerpo masculino. Rei seguía moviéndose desesperadamente sobre el cuerpo de Kai así que este último ya había perdido su pantalón, por lo que la totalidad de su entrepierna estaba expuesta al roce de Rei y con tanto movimiento había vuelto a despertar su excitación. Kai colocó sus manos sobre la cintura del kot y haciendo uso de una tanto de fuerza tiró del chico mientras el se apartaba y se colocaba ahora encima dejando al pelinegro boca abajo y sometido ante su peso.

Rei aún con el pantalón puesto podía sentir la necesidad de Kai y no pudo evitar reír ligeramente. Sin embargo su respiración se detuvo cuando Kai colocó sus dedos en la pretina del pantalón ajeno y comenzó a bajarlo, tan lentamente que Rei ya estaba respirando agitadamente ante esto haciendo que sus pieles comenzaran a entrar en contacto directo.

Kai se inclinó para besar el cuello de su tigre mientras escuchaba los suaves ronroneos que emitía, él mismo terminó por despojarse de su camiseta quedando en el mismo estado de desnudez que Rei. Se acercó al oído del chico y mordió ligeramente el lóbulo ocasionando que toda la piel del chico se crispara de placer; ese era el punto más sensible del kot.

- Te quiero mucho kotënok –murmuró causando cosquillas en su oído y desencadenado más risillas- me alegra que te cause gracia.

- Jeje lo siento koi... yo también te quiero Kai, y mucho... –terminó ronroneando de nuevo-

- Hn. ¿listo?

Y por toda respuesta Kai sintió la cadera de Rei levantarse y por consecuente presionarse contra su entrepierna.

Kai sonrió y se sentó con ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera del pelinegro; tomó la cadera de Rei y la levantó hasta hacerla alcanzar su necesitado miembro, acto seguido coloco la puntita en la estrecha entrada de Rei quién al sentirlo suspiró cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Kai sin querer esperar más introdujo aquello de una sola embestida sacando dos gemidos, uno de placer de su parte y uno de placer y dolor entremezclado por parte de Rei.

Aún así el pelinegro se ajustó rápidamente. Kai recordaba que al principio de la relación lo hacían tanto que era gracioso ver a Rei caminar de forma cómica cuando "se le pasaba la mano" no es que Kai no se sintiera culpable pero el recordarlo era un tanto irrisorio, aunque él no se salvó, muchas veces prefirió quedarse sentado todo el maldito día leyendo un libro a tener que andar por ahí haciendo muecas al caminar... en aquel entonces eran inexpertos, pero sus sentimientos cubrían ese pequeño error.

"Ya.. ya pue-des continuar Kai" digo Rei en lo que pareció más un gemido que otra cosa. "_Bien_" pensó el ruso puesto que su miembro comenzaba a pulsar de tan estrecho que Rei era, a pesar de todo siempre era tan delicioso, tan tibio y tan reconfortante, Kai simplemente se sentía en el séptimo cielo cuando hacía el amor con Rei.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sacando pequeños suspiros de placer por parte de su chico, era tan placentero que dejó sus ojos cerrar y su cabeza cayó al frente mientras sus manos sujetaban con más fuerza la cadera del pelinegro

"Más... más rápido...Kai... ¡más!" gritó desesperado y Kai no tardó en cumplir su deseo, comenzó a embestir más rápido y a gemir más fuerte él también. Afortunadamente su habitación se encontraba en una zona muy, muy alejada de la habitación de el abuelo de Kai o de cualquier persona... "Ahhhh ¡ah!" gritó el joven tigre cuando el ruso dio en el punto exacto dentro de su interior. Kai rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Rei para no perder agarre y así poder soltarle de una mano para poder alcanzar una de las de Rei que tenía sobre su cabeza sujetando una almohada con arrebato; tomó la apiñonada mano de Rei y la dirigió al expuesto miembro del pelinegro obligando a este a cerrarla sobre sí mismo y masturbarse al mismo ritmo con que Kai le arremetía.

Los gritos de ambos fueron aumentando y la velocidad de los movimientos también hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo, más sintiendo el clímax, Kai dando una última acometida, lo más profundo que pudo y dejando salir su simiente para llenar el interior de Rei mientras este se liberaba en la mano de Kai...

Kai perdió fuerza y se dejó caer sobre el otro cuerpo respirando agitadamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo completamente empapado en sudor, Rei también se encontraba en la misma situación, incluso aún estaba recostado en su mano y la de Kai mismo.

- Hn. Eres muy malo –se quejó entrecortadamente el oji-dorado- ya no me dejaste fuerza para cobrármela –valla que si Kai había dejado cansado al kot, generalmente Rei se recuperaba después de unos minutos y los papeles se invertían-

- En otra ocasión será –dijo y se giró a un lado para liberar el cuerpo de Rei de su peso y abandonar también el interior del kot, la verdad es que había quedado completamente a-go-ta-do—

- Ya verás cuando despierte –dijo y se acurrucó en el pecho de Kai para descansar después de la agitada entrega-

- Oye Rei estoy mal o dijiste algo de un reno...

- Jeje. Duerme. –y el chico sonrió pícaramente-

(línea)

Era el día siguiente y tanto Rei como Kai caminaban por el vasto centro comercial en el centro de Moscú, valla, ese lugar les traía tan buenos recuerdos... de nuevo todo estaba decorado esplendorosamente, y de nuevo –para el disgusto de Kai- las bocinas rezumbaban con canciones como jingle-bells y villancicos ridículos como esos.

Kai aún no sabía como es que se había llegado a meter en semejante asunto! Rei le había hecho aceptar disfrazar de reno y el estaba total y absolutamente en desacuerdo, tal vez a Tyson, Max y su kot les gustara hacer el ridículo de sí mismos pero no él, no Kai Hiwatari.

- ¡Oh Kai!. ¡Mira cuántos adornos y cosas bonitas hay este año!

- Hn.

- ¡Mira!. ¿ya viste ese gigantesco oso de peluche blanco?

- Hn

- ¡Cielos! Quiero comprar eso para adornar la reja de la mansión ¿qué opinas Hiwatari?

- Hn.

- Quiero un café ¿que dices? No, espera, ahórratelo, ya me lo sé "Hn" así que mejor vamos –tomó a Kai de la mano y se lo llevó a la tienda de café más cercana-

En verdad que a Rei le afectaba la temporada, se ponía casi o igual de hiperactivo que Max después de una sesión de dulces. Iba y venía por todos lados, incluso se detuvo en aquella tienda deportiva del año paso en el que compró a Drigger y Dranzer, ese par de peluches descansaban juntos en la enorme cama que ellos compartían, pero ¡oh gran desgracia!. ¡La BBA se había extralimitado esta vez!. ¿Acaso el peluche de Dranzer tenía un gorro navideño?. ¡Era aún peor que el año pasado!

Al final después de un largo recorrido por todo el centro comercial Rei y Kai salieron sin tantos altercados, uno que otro fan se les había atravesado en el camino pero nada de gran importancia. Rei llevaba las manos totalmente llenas de bolsas con regalos y cosas para la mansión pero la que le hacía estar más feliz era la que el mismo Kai cargaba, en aquella iban los disfraces de la noche de navidad que el grupo iba a pasar todos juntos.

- Aún queda una hora para que el vuelo de los mocosos llegue ¿hay algo que quieras hacer en especial?

- Mmmm... –meditó el chino- ¡si! Quiero tomarme fotos

- ¿Q-que?

- ¡Vamos Kai no tenemos muchas juntos! Vamos al parque central y tomémonos un par de fotos ¿qué dices?

- Esta bien...

Kai le indicó la dirección al chofer de la limo y se encaminaron al parque...

(línea)

Kai y Rei disfrutaban de una apacible tarde en el parque mientras se arrojaban nieve y tomaban fotos totalmente empapados y cubiertos por la nieve, ambos estaban comenzado a helarse así que Rei se ofreció a ir por algo caliente al kiosco mientras Kai le esperaba en la banca más cercana...

...Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Rei se había marchado, los diez se convirtieron en treinta, los treinta en cuarenta los cuarenta en una hora, la hora en hora y cinco minutos, la hora y cinco en hora y seis minutos Kai estaba comenzando a contar los segundos así que lleno de preocupación se encaminó al dichoso kiosco para buscar a Rei pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, comenzó a desesperarse así que lo buscó por los alrededores más no le encontró

"¿_Dónde te metiste... donde... donde...?" _ murmuraba muy, muy preocupado el ruso, había preguntado a los policías del parque incluso había hablado con la molesta gente que ahí paseaba por si le habían visto pasar, nada, nada, ni un rastro.

Kai regresó a la banca en la que se habían visto por última vez, pero aún no había señal de su pelinegro.- tomó su celular y marcó a la limo

- Dígame señor

- ¿No está Rei por ahí?

- No señor, el joven Kon no ha regresado ¿está todo bien?

- ¡Búscale!. Si lo encuentras me llamas de inmediato –dijo alterado y volvió a colgar- Esta vez echó a correr por todo el parque completamente desesperado, ya pasaba de la hora y media que Rei había desaparecido...

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pues había corrido como el mismo demonio intentando encontrarle, pequeñas gotas asomaban por sus ojos... ya había pasado por ese camino, el cual ahora recorría, unas mil veces... y aún nada... ni la llamada del chofer... estaba a punto de llamar a su abuelo para que él se encargarse de la situación... calló de rodillas con un pequeño sollozo cuando algo captó su atención...

"miau" si bien sonaba diferente al maullido de Rei le hizo levantar la vista y buscar por todas partes "miiauu" volvió a escuchar y levantó su vista, entonces dejó sus hombros caer con alivio, ahí estaba Rei sobre una de las ramas de un árbol seco encogido como protegiendo algo...

- ¡Rei!

- ¡Kai!

- ¡Baja de ahí! –el chico obedeció pero en vez de su tradicional salto bajó lo más sigiloso y cuidadoso que pudo-

- Siento haberme tardado es que... –¡plaf! Kai le había soltado una bofetada e inmediatamente después le abrazó como si fuera a desaparecer- nunca, NUNCA, me vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendiste?

- Yo... –estaba asombrado y con una mano en su roja mejilla-

- ¿Qué te entretuvo casi dos horas por dios!

- ¿Dos horas? –preguntó aún más asombrado- ¡Oh Kai lo siento! No quise preocuparte¡lo siento mucho! Pero cuando me dirigía por los cafés escuché que alguien maullaba, dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y estaban este par de gatitos arriba de ese árbol, míralos están muy débiles, creo que se subieron y no se pudieron bajar por lo que no han comido, además estaban helados- Kai contempló como Rei abría su chamarra para descubrir un par de bolas de pelo ronroneantes, una era blanca como la nieve y la otra era marrón- no podía dejar que se congelaran, así que me subí y les dí unas galletas que guardaba en mi bolsillo, de verdad no era mi intención preocuparte... –dijo arrepentido-

- Esta bien –y le besó la frente- vamos a recoger a ese par de tontos antes de que se pierdan en el aeropuerto

- Y ellos

- Pues ni modo que los dejes aquí ¿verdad? Tráelos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por una más grande y cálida de Rei y siguió a su ruso quién ya estaba haciendo llamar al chofer-

(línea)

Kai tenía una mano en la frente y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas ¡que momento más bochornoso! Ahí frente a él había un hombre de nieve y un gordo oso polar reclamándole el llegar tarde

- Ya estábamos preocupados Kai –habló el hombre de nieve-

- Mira que hacernos esperar más de una hora... –reclamó el oso-

- No me digan que así se subieron al avión... –indagó Rei-

- Pues... Tyson quería pero no lo dejaron así que nos cambiamos arriba y pues ya ni modo de no dejarnos bajar –relató el hombre de nieve-

- Vámonos antes de que pierdan la poca dignidad que les queda –murmuró un muy enojado Kai

- Oye Rei ¿qué llevas ahí? –preguntó el oso-

- Son un par de gatitos que encontré esta mañana

- ¡Oh que lindos¿cómo se llaman?

- ¿Eh? Pues aún no sé Max recién los encontré

- Reiiiiii... –gruñó el ruso-

- De acuerdo, ya vámonos chicos

- Como siempre "señor amargado" interrumpe el momento

- Mira oso ridículo si no quieres que te saque el relleno ahora mismo será mejor que te calles o será que prefieres que te mande a hibernar para siempre

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo no hay porqué enfadarse...

Y Kai pensó que después de todo sí habría motivos para molestarse esas fiestas, sin embargo le encantaba ver la cara de ternura que Rei ponía al husmear dentro de su chamarra...

* * *

TBC

Revs porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

´N/A aquí con la cont espero que les guste, había tenido problemas al subirlo ¡Gracias Akire! pero se me había olvidado poner los revs, gracias de todos modos espero les guste!

* * *

Capítulo 2 

Ya en la mansión los recién llegados se instalaron en una habitación, cabe mencionar que Kai les dio la más alejada de la suya posible, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo escuchar nada de las "actividades nocturnas" que tuviera ese par... Aun continuaban disfrazados de ese modo lo que causaba una gran fascinación en la servidumbre mientras la vena en la frente del ruso se saltaba más con cada minuto que pasaba.

Los cuatro chicos1 se encontraban en el recibidor donde una sala pequeña y una mesa para café era el centro; a Tyson y Max parecía que la energía no se les acababa nunca, no les importaba que trajeran a cuestas un vuelo de 12 horas y el cambio de horario, ellos estaban felices de contentos atacando el café (al que Tyson puso diecisiete bolsitas de crema y Max el doble en sobres de azúcar) y las galletas en la mesa. Rei estaba bastante divertido escuchando mientras sus amigos lo ponían al tanto de lo que habían hecho esos últimos meses sin verse, sobre todo Tyson que lo hacía al mismo tiempo que masticaba y tragaba...

Kai mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados y aunque mantenía un semblante indiferente también le agradaba el ambiente que en ese momento reinaba, ahí junto a él estaba la persona que más amaba en todo el mugroso mundo y enfrente un oso y un hombre de nieve que resultaban ser de sus mejores amigos y aunque crisparan sus nervios sabía que estarían para él y él para ellos, una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios mientras la risa de Rei inundaba el lugar.

Tyson estaba escenificando la última pelea que había tenido y estaba parado en medio de la sala.- en verdad era cómico ver a un oso intentando imitar el movimiento de lanzamiento de su blade y brincando de aquí para allá... los distrajo el sonido de las impresionante dobles puertas corredizas deslizarse logrando captar su atención, miraron a la entrada y la imponente figura de Voltaire apareció unos segundos... ni siquiera dio un paso en el interior... inspeccionó al oso, luego al hombre de nieve y con una afectada faz cerró la puerta sin decir una sola palabra, y siendo que a todos les importó un comino y volvieron a su bullicio...

- Por cierto Kai ¿ya decidiste de qué te vas a disfrazar para la fiesta de mañana? –y ante la pregunta de Max, Kai se enderezó en su lugar y miró para otro lado para que nadie pudiera percatarse de el ligero tinte en sus mejillas-

- De reno –contestó Rei- hubo un largo silencio extraño en la habitación después de eso y un segundo después los dos chicos estallaron en risas o más bien carcajadas que seguramente se escucharon hasta fuera de la mansión, pero pronto lo olvidaron pues un Kai enfadado era malo pero un Kai enfadado que es anfitrión era aún más malo.

Un rato después cierto par de rusos abrieron la puerta

- ¿Kai estás a-? –se oyó la voz de cierto pelirrojo que no terminó su frase por ver un par de cosas extrañas a la mitad del recibidor –_ad cluchaet zdes'! i budet sdupu medvedem?_

- _Ono budet tol'ko Tyson vy slaboumnyjj2-_Soltó Kai haciendo a Rei reír ante el comentario-

- ¡Oh!. ¡Hola Tala, cómo te ha ido viejo? –se le acercó una de esas cosas-

- ¿Chto? Pero qué demonios y ahora me dirán que ese de ahí es Max ¿niet?

- ¡Hello! –saludó entusiasmado el americano- ¡Nice to see you!

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí Bry, un par de locos, tal vez sea esta la razón de que tu abuelo este con esa expresión sentado en su oficina¿Kai?

- No te incumbe

- Hey chicos –habló el blondo- ¿porqué no vienen a la fiesta que está planeada para mañana- y mientras Max hablaba Kai se atragantaba mentalmente- de seguro a Kai no le importará ¿qué dicen?

- Ohhhhhh ya veo... –se escuchó la amenazante voz del pelirrojo- con que ibas a tener una fiesta y no me ibas a invitar ¿eh Hiwatari? Eso no es de amigos

- ¿Y quién te dijo que éramos amigos?

- Oh vamos, me rompes el corazón, y se lo romperías a Bry si no fuera un bastardo insensible, no conmigo por supuesto, pero el asunto aquí es que mañana hay fiesta aquí y no invitaste a tu compatriota ¿qué sería de una fiesta sin mí?

- Tal vez no habría desastre alguno

- ¡vamos Kai! Sabes que sin mí no hay celebración que valga la pena

- ¡Si que la hay! Yo se de una que sin ti no valdría la pena

- ¿cuál?

- ¡Tu mismísimo funeral que será mañana si no cierras esa boca y te olvidas de la fiesta!.

- Vamos Kai no seas aguafiestas –comentó el nipón- ¿qué de malo puede ser es solo una fiesta de disfraces- y ante esto, el mayor temor del ruso se desató, la mirada en la cara de Tala se lo decía todo-

- ¿De-de dis-dis-disfraces? –los hombros de ambos rusos temblaron intentando contener la risa fallando estrepitosamente-

- ¡No puede ser!. ¡Y de qué te vas a disfrazar Hiwatari? –preguntó Bryan- ¿De pavo? No espera tengo una mejor ¡de bastón de caramelo!

- ¿Qué tal de reno de Santa? –pronunció entre risas el pelirrojo pero claramente pudo ver el terror en las orbes escarlata-

- ¡Oh por dios Bry!. ¡Le atiné! Se va a disfrazar de reno, vaya estupidez!

- Ya cierra tu boca o me obligarás a probar si un lobo realmente puede pasar el invierno solo en siberia

- Ya. –dijo calmándose- ¡nos vemos mañana!

- ¡Vengan disfrazados! –alanzó a gritarles Max aún inconsciente del gran enfado que en Kai había causado-

Rei tenía una sonrisa algo extraña en los labios, Kai no lo había notado hasta que se giró para reclamarle su idea de disfrazarlo de semejante cosa, pero al notar esa pequeña sonrisa manipuladora se congeló en su lugar y acercándose a su tigre preguntó

- ¿Qué estás tramando esta vez?

- Nada Kai –dijo inocente- ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer una llamada

- ¿a dónde?

- La abadía. Discúlpenme un momento chicos

- Claro viejo

Kai se quedó algo pensativo ¿Qué estaría pensando Rei, era obvio que si buscaba a Tala o Bryan para reclamarles algo aún no estarían ahí...

* * *

Y al fin la tan ansiada fiesta navideña había llegado, y para la mala suerte de Kai nada había estado resultando como se había planeado.- para empezar la mañana había sido perturbada con el estéreo a todo lo que daba, causando que el tranquilo sueño del ruso fuera interrumpido y saltando de su cama al tiempo que el primer estruendo había sido escuchado se colocó unos pantalones mientras a su lado Rei se hacía notar por su ausencia... Salió de su habitación agitado y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Y ahí al pié de la escalera estaban ese par de deschabetados

- _Era Rodolfo un renooooo _

- _Qué tenía la nariz _

- _Roja como manzanaaaaa _

- _Y de un brillo singular _

- _Todos sus compañeros _

- _Se burlaban sin parar _

- _Y el pobre de Rodolfoooooo _

- ¡Silencien eso o los mataré! -

¡Qué no iban a dejar el tema de los renos por la paz? Kai tenía el barandal sujeto tan estrechamente que bien pudo haberse roto si no fuese por los diez centímetros de espesor que la caoba ostentaba. Ese par de niños estaban cantando un villancico con guitarras eléctricas y algo parecido al heavy metal mezclado, lo que hacía pensar sin duda que era CD de la colección del americano. Además estaban colocando regalos bajo el impresionante árbol.

Y cómo si su mañana no fuera ya todo un desastre una alarma comenzó a sonar por toda la casa. Logrando que el personal de seguridad y la servidumbre, que ya estaban en sus respectivas tareas se pusieran como locos... _oh cielos_ pensó el ruso, la alarma y esa horrorosa música aún a altos decibeles no le ayudaban a alegrar su mañana.

"¡Ahora que demonios está pasando maldita sea!" e instantes después Tala apareció por el camino que daba a la cocina con la nariz manchada de cenizas

- jejeje no hay porqué preocuparse, Rei ya controló todo_ Pero navidad llegó_

- ¡Qué demonios hiciste estúpido-_ Santa Claus bajó_

- Solo le dije a Rei que si le ayudaba, me pidió que encendiera la estufa y pues... como no encontré cerillos _y a Rodolfo lo eligió _pues abrí el horno y con una servilleta quise encenderla... _por su singular nariz_

- Pero la estufa es de encendido electrónico

- Si bueno –disculpa- si yo no sabía... _tirando del trineo _el asunto es que tiré la servilleta al basurero, pero no lo apagué bien y pues... _fue Rodolfo sensación _se incendió _y desde aquel momento..._ -hubo un silencio abrumador mientras la canción seguía y el puente musical plagado de sonidos del bajo inundaba la estancia-

- ¡CALLEN ESA MALDITA ESTUPIDEZ!

Y Max ya algo alterando ente el tremendo enfado del ruso corrió al estéreo para apagarle, sin embargo aún algo alterado por todo presionó el botón de **Foward** en vez del de **Stop **y entonces...

_Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the way _

_Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh_

- ¡Lo siento! I'm sorry!

- ¡Ya!. ¡No digas más! –esta vez el pequeño americano si pulsó el botón correcto, y como si sincronizado hubiesen estado las alarmas dejaron de sonar también. En ese momento Rei apareció por el mismo camino que Tala con una charola llena de galletas de jengibre a lo que todos los presentes se abalanzaron a tomar una.

- ¿Tú no quieres una Kai, aún están calientitas- dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Kai decidió mejor regresar por su camino antes de decirle algo al tigre de lo que después se arrepentiría de seguro.

Así había empezado el día. Después de una ducha Kai se sentía mucho mejor y con un poco más de "espíritu navideño" tanto Max como Tyson ya se habían puesto sus atuendos navideños y andaban por la casa, el nipón disfrazado de elfo y el pequeño rubio de galleta de jengibre...

- Kai ya es hora

- Oh vamos Rei, por favor, no me hagas hacer esto.

- Tu dijiste que sí el otro día

- Pero eso fue manipulación sabes qué cuando estoy así no puedes decirme nada –a lo que Rei emitió unas risillas-

- Eso no es culpa mía –y ambos subieron a su habitación para cambiarse-

* * *

Rei terminaba de arreglarse y miró su reflejo en el enorme vestidor dentro del cuarto de Kai, en verdad le gustaba su disfraz, giró para ver si las plumas en sus alas estaban bien peinadas y tras pasarle los dedos un par de veces estuvo satisfecho, se acomodó la aureola para que el alambre casi no se notara, se quitó una mota del pantalón blanco, se alisó la camisa y se ajustó el cordón dorado en su cintura, incluso la cinta que sujetaba su cabello era dorada, se veía en verdad angelical todo vestido de blanco, la ropa de seda contrastaba increíblemente con su piel trigueña y sus ojos dorados.

- Kai ¿todavía no?

- No voy a salir a hacer un ridículo de mí mismo

- Oh... vamos Kai –se adentró aún más en el vestidor y jaló de una... ¿pata?-

- Te ves muy bien –dijo y puso todo su esfuerzo en no reír-

Por el contrario Kai sí que se quedó embobado con la visión de su tigre, todo vestido de blanco y esas alas sí que le daban un toque inocente, nadie nunca pensaría que en verdad se trataba de un felino manipulador y malvado. No tardó en unir sus labios con los de Rei mordiéndolos ligeramente para pedir permiso pero... le fue negado "hay que ir a la fiesta Kai" "Hn"

Kai sí que se veía gracioso, tenia una diadema de cuernos café que incluían todo y orejitas. Todo su demás traje era de una sola pieza y del mismo color de los cuernos, a los costados unos listones escarlata de los cuales una docena de cascabeles surcaban su disfraz, y en el cuello un arnés llevaba el nombre del Reno que Kai estaba interpretando. En realidad fue muy fácil llegar a la tienda de disfraces y decir "quiero un disfraz de Dranzer por favor" aunque aún no supo porqué el encargado de la tienda le había hecho una mueca cómica... en fin..

Salieron de la habitación y cabe notar que detrás de Rei iban un par de bolas de pelo con pequeñas alitas pegadas; eran los gatitos que Rei había encontrado aquella tarde en el parque. "¿ya sabes cómo les llamarás Rei?" indagó el ruso "aún no, estoy pensando en algo que sea significativo.

* * *

Cabe notar que había –muchas mas- personas de las que Kai esperaba para la apacible fiesta, no sólo todos los demolition boys estaban ahí, también todos los equipos de beyblade que alguna vez Kai había conocido lo que hizo aún más vergonzoso el asunto. El abuelo de Kai se hizo presente.

- Ay nieto... estás haciendo un ridículo de ti mismo, y yo que había hecho la fiesta más grande para que tú y Kon se divirtieran

- Gracias señor Hiwatari, en verdad esto es genial

- Sabía que te gustaría –dijo con tono frío-

- ¡No tenías que hacer venir a todos!. ¡Me avergüenzas!

- ¿Yo? Si eres tú el que estás disfrazado como reno –dijo desdeñosamente- en fin si me disculpas tengo negocios que atender

- ¿Negocios?

- He invitado a algunos inversionistas para Bio Volt

- Pero es navidad –recrimino el angelical Rei-

- Negocios son negocios Kon, y si me permiten no quiero que mis futuros socios me vean con un rumiante navideño –y se fue-

- Abuelo... –gruño Kai-

- Vamos koi no te fastidies aún, falta lo mejor vamos a buscar a Tala y Bryan verás que te lo compensé justamente.

- Kai puso una cara de extrañeza pero tomando la mano de Rei le siguió.

Oh y vaya que sí había sido recompensado, qué mejor que ver a Tala y Bryan en aquellas botargas; Tala era un gracioso bastón de caramelo y Bryan un oso con un traje rojo muy navideño.

- ¡Ahí estás, tú, gato de basurero! –le gritó el pelilavanda- ¡Tú le dijiste a Spencer que no podríamos venir si no era disfrazados!

- Se ven muy bien chicos

- Muy "abrazable" Kuznetsov

- Cállate tirador de trineos

- Oh vamos chicos no peleen es navidad –dijo divertido el chino-

- Tu silencio. Que es tu culpa.

- Pero el kot tiene razón Bry si estas abrazable –Y tala se ciñó al afelpado traje del pelilavanda-

* * *

La fiesta siguió como todas y para la media noche ya todos estaban muy felices ya fuese por el vino o por el simple hecho de ser navidad...

Rei estaba parado en un marco y con una copa en la mano con una mirada que al notar Kai, se fue derechito hacia él.

- Caíste –le dijo el ángel-

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el reno-

- Mira –dijo el chino y su dedo apuntó hacia arriba causando que Kai dirigiera su mirada hacia el techo del marco y ahí colgado había un muérdago-

- ¡Oh vaya!. ¡No hay que romper la tradición verdad? –Rei tomó el contenido de su copa de un golpe y la arrojó lejos escuchando el fino cristal romperse y se lanzó directamente a atacar los labios de Kai- parece que el gatito ya tomó mucho- hizo notar ante las mejillas sonrojadas de Rei-

- Si... ¿y sabes que hago cuando tomo demasiado?

- No... –contestó con arrastrando la última vocal en tono fingido, Rei se acercó hasta su oído y comenzó a murmurar algo que hizo sonrojar al mismo Hiwatari y abrir sus ojos mucho para después sonreír pervertidamente -¿y qué hacemos aquí entonces? –y ambos se echaron a correr escaleras arriba-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los débiles rayos del sol se colaban por las pesadas cortinas del dormitorio de dos chicos que yacían cansados de tanto demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban. Rei estaba acomodado cómodamente entre los fuertes brazos del peliazul, mientras sus propias extremidades sujetaban con fuerza la pequeña cintura del ruso, era aún más estrecha que la de él mismo y eso ya era mucho que decir. Sin problemas y con mucho gusto ambos se hubieran quedado así toda la mañana de no ser por...

_ERA RODOLFO UN RENO _

_QUE TENÍA LA NARIZ _

"Por díos no otra vez" gruñó y luego una serie de golpes en su puerta le hicieron enojar un poco más, aunque después de la noche que había pasado tal vez nada pudiera hacerlo enojar en varias semanas

_ROJA COMO MANZANA _

_Y DE UN BRILLO SINGULAR _

"¡KAI!. ¡REI!. ¡ARRIBA ES NAVIDAD HAY QUE ABRIR LOS REGALOS!" bueno, tal vez sí había algo, se incorporó lentamente en la cama "Auch" dijo al mismo tiempo que Rei al incorporarse. Se miraron y dedicaron un beso de buenos días, pero al levantarse cada uno de su lado correspondiente otro doloroso quejido salió de los labios de ambos. Habían bebido más de la cuenta y sus "actividades" se habían tornado un poco "intensas" por lo que en la mañana lo estaban pagando, aunque también ciertamente lo disfrutaron.

Al bajar estaban todos abriendo los regalos, todos felices, todos disfrutando del momento, incluso el abuelo de Kai se había dado unos minutos para acompañarlos y mandar hacer chocolate con malvaviscos.

Kai le había dado varios regalos a Rei pero uno que le había encantado era una serie de accesorios para sus nuevos gatitos los cuales yacían dormidos en una canasta cerca del árbol.. Rei por su parte había comprado un CD que Kai había estado buscando más no lo había encontrado, sí es verdad tuvo que coquetearle más de lo adecuado a una chica en una tienda para que le vendiera el que estaba reservado para quién sabe quién pero al fin había conseguido el disco. "Tal vez no es tan bonito como la bufanda del año pasado pero..." y antes de que terminara Kai le había sellado los labios "es perfecto kotënok, Spasivo"

Todos los demás estaban encantados con sus regalos gritando y chillando de felicidad (Tyson y Max más chillando que gritando) todo era perfecto hasta que Kai se dio cuenta de algo en la estúpida canción de Max, se acercó al estéreo y lo regresó como cinco veces hasta que todos escucharon con claridad lo que cierta parte decía...

...Tu conoces a

Dasher, y **Danzer** y Prancer y Vixen,

Cometa y Cupido y Donner y Blitzen

Pero tú llamas al más famoso de todos

Era Rodolfo el reno...

Para ese momento todos habían notado el "pequeño" error en la apreciación de Rei

- Kot¿de dónde sacaste que Dranzer era un Reno?

- Eh... yo... eh... de una página en Internet

- ¿Y lo pegaste en el procesador?

- Eh... si...

- ¡Está configurado para cambiar el Danzer por Dranzer!

- Oh pequeño error jeje, prostite

- Prostite, prostite¡me vestí de reno! -Pero Max atinó a subir el volumen: ..._QUE TENÍA LA NARIZ_ ¡**CALLEN ESA MALDICIÓN**!

* * *

la navidad había pasado y todos se preparaban para la fiesta de año nuevo, tanto Kai como Rei estaban sentados al fuego esperando a ser llevados en limo al salón donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo. En el regazo del tigre sus gatitos ronroneaban calientitos y felices.

- Ya sé como los voy a llamar

- Hn. ¿cómo?

- Uno será Dranzer y el otro Blitzen

- ¿no querrás decir Danzer?

- Nop

- ¿es que no aprendes?

- Jeje nop -y le dedicó un suave beso que fue correspondido un ciento por ciento-

- Es hora ¡vamos! –dijo el abuelo de Kai-

- ¡Dranzer, Blitzen vamos a una fiesta!

**Fin **

* * *

1. Lo siento pero tanto Kenny como Hilary como Daichí se quedaron en japón (Kai no los quiere tanto XD)

2. _Quué demonios está pasando aquí?_

_ Es solo Tyson tú estúpido_

Muchas Gracias por leer! espero les haya gustado mucho y Felices fiestas! responderé todos los revs que tengan Replay así que porfa dejenme saber si no puse una sarta de estupideces con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato y por lo contrario puse imbecilidad y media jajajaja ¡S Novym godom! (feliz año nuevo en ruso )

Nos vemos el año que viene y retomaré mis fics ¿vale, vale?

Neko-ili: Sip Tyson y Max están loquillos, la época les afecta XD gracias por tu rev, espero este cap tmb te agrade

NeKoT: Espero que si haya causado gracia y no hayan sido una sarta de idioteces n.ñ que bueno que te gustó el lemmon, eso me anima a escribir mas XD ¡si! Que no me importe lo que diga la gente! Jajajaja bueno espero te guste el cap ¡gracias por el rev!

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-: Bueno pues ya lo viste de reno es un "gran rumiante navideño" jajajajaja en fin, gracias por tu rev y espero este cap también te haya gustado

Ashayan Anik: Gracias por tu rev! Yo también pienso que se merecía ese golpe, mira que preocupar a mi pushkin, digo al pushkin de Rei de ese modo... pero en fin se lo perdonamos porque es adorable ¿ne? Espero este cap tmb te guste y por supuesto que no dejaré mis otros fics

Set-Yam: Espero te guste este cap tmb y no sea una sarta de bobadas sipo ¡gracias por tu rev!

AsukaHao: Parece que Kai disfrazado fue una idea que agradó... que bueno... en fin espero te guste este cap tmb y gracias muchas por tu rev.

Addanight: Espero en este cap entiendas donde saca Rei lo de Dranzer y es que a veces no me doy a entender bien n.ñ y pues... disfrazar a Voltaire... ya vez que tenía negocios que atender espero te haya gustado este cap tmb ¡muchas, muchas gracias! Y espero tus actualizaciones ¿eh¡Felices fiestas!

GadissGrayword: Gracias por tu rev, espero te haya gustado este como el del año pasado ¡Felices fiestas!

Shingryu Inazuma: Siiiiiiiii! Yo tmb quiero un Drazer! Y u Drigger! Y un Wolfbor! Y un Falborg! En fin... ya vez que Kai no le quito el relleno a Taka-chan, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo jijijii

Shiroi Tsuki: Pues sí, Rei es un lindo felino manipulador! Gracias por tu rev! Espero este te haya gustado igual y te haya hecho "alguna" gracia _C Novym Godom! _

The life is a dream: GRACIAS! No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus revs! Son en verdad lo máximo y como vez tu idea de la galleta de navidad la puse en marcha me agradó mucho y pues te la robé jajajajaja no me demandes ¿eh? Espero este cap te guste y gracias por responderme tan rápido, como vez lo estoy subiendo de nuevo ¡Felices Fiestas!

Ishida Rio: U no entendí muy bien... supongo que te gustó ¿ne? Aún asi gracias por leerlo

Tky: Oye Rei va a sacar su manual "como hacer ceder a un Hiwatari" XD que buena idea le diste! En fin espero el cap tmb te haya gustado! Nos vemos ¿vale, vale¡Felices fiestas!

Witch Griselda Ravenwood: Gracias por tu rev, ya ves que en este cap las cosas se tornan un poco más humorísticas (o al menos eso intenté) espero sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por leer "el honor" espero que para el prox año ya las cosas vayan mejor con eso de "ambar" ¬¬ en fin gracias y ¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
